Alisha Tano
Alisha Tano is the Padawan of Grandmaster Josch Decinchi and descendent of legendary Clone Wars Jedi, Ahsoka Tano. Biography Alisha is the fourth and presumably the last in the Tano legacy. Her father was lost at a very early age, so Alisha never knew him. It was her mother she cherished. She would always tell her daughter of stories she heard when she was a child herself; stories about the Clone Wars, and how her ancestors were involved. Her great-grandmother and grandfather... She had been told that later in the Clone Wars, they decided to settle on Shilli to raise their children, if they had any. In a way, they did, adopting a young orphan. They had given her the name, "Akami," and she grew up under the surname, "Tano." Unknown to them and the child herself, she was Force-sensitive. Once it was discovered, Akami was trained in the ways of the Force by Ahsoka. Unfortunately, the war had consumed much of their time, so Ahsoka and Rex were away for extended periods of time, but made sure to send gifts of credits, pictures, and messages to her. Akami had gotten married late in her life, and her husband was killed a few years after the child's birth. Unfortunately, this seemed to be a trend with the Tano family, for this happened to Alisha as well. Her father died when she was only three years old. Her mother, who was Force-sensitive, had taught her the basics of the use of a lightsaber and Force powers. It was days after Alisha's 13th birthday when she and her mother stumbled upon a ship, in complete disrepair. On the old, rusted hull was the name Twilight barely visible in Aurebesh letters. She and her mother decided to try and repair the old ship, and bring it back to flying condition. It was a lot of work, but it was eventually completed. Alisha was strong in mechanics, so she was able to fly it, under her mother's watchful eye. It seems the ship was completed just in time however... The Empire held an invasion of the planet Shilli mere days after the ship was repaired. Togrutas were cut or shot down left and right, but her mother was determined to save her daughter. She sent Alisha to the Twilight. Her mother was stopped and arrested right before the ship lifted off, so Alisha had to go alone. As soon as she left Shilli's space, she felt a strong presence inside the ship, but she was alone. Suddenly, strange coordinates appeared on-screen, leading her to a small planet. It seemed that she was followed on arrival, because her ship was shot down before she could land properly. She then reached an ancient Temple, kept alive by several Jedi and Initiates, like herself. She now believes this is the place she must continue her training as a true Jedi Knight. Personality and traits Despite the traumatic experience on Shili, Alisha managed to retain her friendly nature, but, once the feelings come back, she becomes very quiet and reserved. Powers and abilities Force Powers Alisha already has a natural spiritual connection to the earth and the Force thanks to her lineage, but she shows her profeciency only in Offensive moves. One special move includes Force Repulse, which she rarely ever uses unless in serious danger. She has little experience in the way of Defensive moves, so she is very vulnerable to illusions and Force-triggered visions. This weakness has been exploited multiple times, only fueling Alisha's desire to learn and Master mental defenses. Lightsaber Combat Special Racial Abilities Sharp canine teeth, montrals, head-tails Equipment Weapons Her ancestor's light saber is Alisha's only weapon, for she has not built her own yet. Starships *''Twilight'' - G9 Rigger Freighter Clothing Alisha's current primary clothing is her simple Jedi Padawan robes, including a chocolate brown cloak to shroud her face. She also has another outfit; a low-cut russet colored dress with short black leggings and boots. This one is more for show, and she only had worn in her first few days during her stay at the Temple of Light. Since then, she has adopted the Jedi Robe. Behind the Scenes Alisha is the Player Character designed by Padawan4687 to be used in several different Role Playing Games hosted on Jedi Council Forums Category:Padawans of the Guardians of Light Category:Togruta Category:Females Category:Pilots Category:Articles by Jorem Alchi Category:Jedi Individuals